Gas turbine engines may sustain wear and/or damage during operation that may reduce the efficiency of the gas turbine engine. Inspection and repair of a gas turbine engine may be a relatively time consuming task and may require disassembly of the gas turbine engine. For example, gas turbine engines used in aviation are usually mounted on a wing of an aircraft. Inspection and repair of such a gas turbine engine may require the gas turbine engine to be removed from the wing of the aircraft and then disassembled to allow access to the worn and/or damaged component.